Héros
by Patmol-Black
Summary: Mon nom est Regulus Black, je suis ou plutôt j'étais mangemort. Vous voulez connaître mon histoire ? Alors venez.


_Bonjour, bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous allez lire cet O-S._

_Une petite histoire sur le méconnu Regulus Black, ça vous dit ?_

_Alors bonne lecture._

**Héros**

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? C'est la question que je me pose. Je sais que je vais surement mourir, mais je pais pour mes actes passés. Vous vous demandez peut être qui je suis...

Mon nom est Regulus Black. Je sais ce que vous vous dite, en effet, je suis un mangemort, ou plutôt j'étais... je porte peut-être toujours la marque sur mon bras, mais dans mon esprit, tout est clair à présent.

J'ai rejoint Voldemort parce que j'ai toujours eu des convictions et des préjugés sur la valeur du sang, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer pareil horreur que ce qui se passait autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bien, que je suis étriqué d'esprit, et que je ne vois souvent que mes intérêts, mais si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, croyez bien que je ne me serais jamais enrôlé dans les mangemorts.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis ici, assis dans le noir de cette grotte. Pour réparer mes erreurs, je veux partir en paix, et pour ça, je n'ai vu qu'une seule solution, aidé le monde dans la destruction de Voldemort, j'ai espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un se dressera devant lui, et le vaincra. Mais ce temps n'est pas encore arrivé. Je suis le seul à avoir découvert le secret du Mage Noir, et je compte bien faire ce que je peux pour aider la communauté sorcière.

Voyez-vous, Voldemort à peur de la mort, il en a une peur irrationnel, il a essayé plusieurs moyen pour la vaincre, mais le seul qui lui a été précieux, c'est les Horcruxes. Je ne sais pas combien il en a crée, mais j'en ai trouvé un, le médaillon de Serpentard. Comment j'ai fait ? Rien n'a été prémédité, le Mage Noir avait besoin d'un elfe de maison, je lui est confié Kréattur, l'elfe de ma famille, tout simplement.

Quand il est revenu, Kreattur m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été écœuré de la façon dont Voldemort l'a traité. Il se serait laissé mourir si je ne lui avais pas dit de revenir. Je suis peut-être un sang-pur, mangemort, je n'en respecte pas moins mes inférieurs.

J'ai fais des recherches sur les Horcruxes, comment les détruire... j'ai trouvé quelques renseignements, mais c'est une magie tellement noire que personne n'ose l'étudier, tout est encore flou dans ce domaine.

Je me suis préparé pour ce voyage, le dernier que je ferais, je le sais, je ne reviendrais pas vivant de cet excursion, c'est mon destin.

J'ai rédigé une lettre pour le Seigneur des Tenèbres au cas ou un jour il reviendrait sur le lieux de son crime :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir _

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B_

J'ai mis ce papier dans l'un médaillon de ma mère. Rien d'aussi classieux que le médaillon de Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas la question.

Ce que j'ai fait une fois ceci accompli ? Et bien, je suis allé voir Kréattur. Je lui ai fait part de ce que j'avais prévus, je lui ai confié la tâche de détruire le vrai médaillon une fois qu'il serait sortit de la grotte.

Je lui ai interdit d'essayer de me sauver, je savais que mon temps sur terre devait s'achever.

Je suis loin d'être un héros, au contraire, j'exècre les héros. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont ce que je n'ai pas. Si j'étais vraiment héros, pensez-vous que je me laisserai mourir comme c'est le cas ? Kreattur pourrait me sauver, mais je lui ai interdit, je ne veux tout simplement pas voir le monde plongé dans les Ténèbres, je ne veux plus voir toutes ces horreurs dont j'ai parfois été coupable. Je suis lâche, je le sais... mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas...

Kreattur nous a fait transplanner dans cette grotte. Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, ça sentait la magie noire à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me serais écouté, je serais repartis directement, mais j'ai eu un élan de courage en pensant à ce que ça pourrait changer si j'arrivais à détruire cet Horcruxe.

J'ai rappelé à Kréattur ce qu'il devait faire, je lui ai donné mon faux médaillon, et d'un mouvement de baguette, j'ai fait apparaître une coupe d'argent. Je l'ai plongé dans le bassin et après une grimace, j'ai avalé le contenu du verre. Jamais je n'avais bu quelque chose de pareil, j'avais l'impression que c'était le mal qui entrait en moi, j'ai vu des choses que j'aurais préféré oublier, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, je sais juste que pour rien au monde je n'aurais fait ça une deuxième fois.

Quand je suis sortit de ma transe, j'ai d'abord vu les yeux de Kréattur au dessus de moi, il a eut l'air soulager quand il a vu que j'étais toujours vivant.

C'est ici que j'en suis, toujours dans cette grotte à attendre... attendre quoi ? À vrai dire je ne sais pas.

- Maître, Kréattur peut nous faire sortir d'ici. M'a murmuré l'elfe en regardant de tout côté, il n'était pas rassuré, il savait ce qui se cachait ici, il l'avait déjà vu... mais la seule chose que j'ai pu lui répondre c'est que j'avais soif, ça peut paraître bête, mais c'était tout ce que je voulais, de l'eau, je voulais me laver de toutes ses horreurs que j'avais aperçus, que j'avais fait, je voulais me laver de mes pêchés... Kréattur a paru déboussoler.

- Maître, si nous rentrons, vous pourrez boire.

- De l'eau...

Je n'en démordais pas. Kréattur a claquer des doigts, la coupe d'argent s'est remplie d'eau, il me l'a tendue, je l'ai porté à mes lèvres, mais rien... rien n'a coulé dans ma gorge, la coupe était vide. Un gémissement d'angoisse est sortit de ma bouche sans que je n'ai pu le retenir. La peur s'insinuait en moi, traversait chacun de mes membres, chacun de mes muscles, tout à coup, je réalisais vraiment dans quoi je m'étais entrainé, je réalisais que c'étais ma fin...

Fébrilement, Kréattur l'a de nouveau remplie, mais la même chose s'est produite. J'ai réclamé de l'eau à ce pauvre elfe qui ne savait que faire. Dans un élan désespéré, il a bondit au bord de la petite île, à plongé la coupe dans l'eau et me l'a rapporté. Cette fois, le liquide était bien là. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai remercier Merlin. Seulement, le réconfort a été de courte durée. Une main est sortie de l'eau devant mes yeux ébahis. Si il n'y en avait eut qu'une, mais des dizaines de corps décharnés sortaient de l'eau et se dirigeait vers moi. J'étais terrorisé, c'était la première fois de ma courte vie que j'avais à faire à ce genre de créatures.

- Kréattur ?

L'elfe s'est approché de moi. J'ai, pendant un moment pensé à m'enfuir, à me relever, à transplanner avec Kréattur, à rentrer chez moi, à revoir ma vieille mère, mon imbécile de frère, mais je me suis résigné...

- Le médaillon...

Il l'a sortie de son vêtement.

- Détruis le…

Il a acquiescé.

Soulagé, je lui ai ordonné de partir. Il ne s'est exécuté que quand j'ai été entraîné dans l'eau trop faible pour résister.

Je lui suis reconnaissant d'être resté avec moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne suis pas mort seul... Vous savez à quoi j'ai pensé dans mes derniers instants ? Ça peut paraître surprenant, mais c'est vers mon frère Sirius que sont allées mes pensées.

Lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus, mais il est quelqu'un de bien, je suis sur qu'il aura un rôle important dans la chute de Voldemort. Vous savez pourquoi ? Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas...

_Voila l'un de mes One-Shot, il n'est pas bien long, mais je ne sais pas vraiment sur ce personnage donc... En tout cas, je voulais décrire sa fin, comment il est mort, il le mérite, avec ce qu'il a fait pour la comunaité sorcière quand même =))_

_**Une petite review ?**_

_Bisous et merci de l'avoir lu _


End file.
